


Petty

by profligate



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Explicit Language, Explosions, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profligate/pseuds/profligate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sound carries in caves. Or, that time Charon is a little too mouthy for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petty

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my old documents folder. More to follow?

"You're the broad that blew up Megaton?" 

"Careful there, Charon, you might actually sound like you care."

"..."

"Don't look so angry, it's frightening the children."

"Apologies, master, it's kind of difficult to process that you blew up an entire fucking city. Why'd you do it? Someone step on your precious dog?"

"Quiet down, Charon. These are caves. Sound travels.

"Bullshit."

"I'm not sure I like your tone, babe. And for your information, I didn't like them. It was just a hovel for pathetic bastards."

"You didn't like them. So...you figured it'd be a good idea to blow them to kingdom-come."

"Hey, I didn't come up with it myself. Kind of wish I did though. That Burke guy came up to me and-"

"I see. So a man approaches you with the oppurtunity to blow shit up and you accept. I should have known."

"You know me too well. It didn't help that he was absoloutely mouth watering. That voice. I can only imagine the things he can do with his tong-"

"Oh God, just stop already."

"What? Jealous?"

"No. Nauseated."

"You're rather chatty today."

"It's that Nuka Cola. I told you it'd be better to just let me dehydrate to death."

"If you weren't so picky about drinking what was at hand-"

"Excuse the fuck out of me for not wanting to drink puddles. Just because I happen to be a ghoul doesn't mean that I-"

"Will you calm the fuck down? Jesus, if I didn't know better I'd say you were spending too much time around Butch."

"Do not compare me to that scroungy little fuck."

"Hit a nerve, did I?"

"..."

"Just shoot the supermutant, Charon."

"Gotcha boss."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Aye-aye, Captain.

"Fucking-a-"

"Quiet down. Sound travels in here."

"Why you-"


End file.
